


Missing Home

by Youreworthfightingfor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Butterflies, Cute, Fluff, Go to bed, Happy, Love, M/M, Missing someone, My OCs, Smiles, anxious, hand holding, kiss, long distance, sleepy head, tired boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youreworthfightingfor/pseuds/Youreworthfightingfor
Summary: “Okay, okay we get it. You're adorable."





	Missing Home

Will is not a night owl.

So when he gets a call at 2:34 in the morning from his best friend Skyler Reid, he doesn't answer the first time. He groans as he rolls over onto his back, his body aching to slump back to sleep. The light from his window slips onto his face, causing him to squint. Will yawns and rubs his eyes as the ringing stops. His eyelids grew heavier after every blink. He lets his eyelids fall. But the sudden buzzing from his phone causes Will's body to jolt and his eyes to open. He groans louder, and fumbles to find the source of the buzzing.

His hand maneuvers it's way across the bed to his nightstand where the buzzing was residing. His finger swipes across his phone screen, leading to a burst of static then Sky’s voice coming through.

“Will? Will! Hey! You picked up! And you're up! I'm actually surprised.”

Will yawns, “This better be worth my time Sky.” Will hears a small chuckle from the other end and he wants to hang up right then and there.

“Oh trust me, my sleep deprived boy, this is worth all the time.”

Will sighs grumpy, “Get to the point.”

“You really don't care do you? Do you know what day it is?”

Will turns to actually look at his phone, reading the date. Something in his chest twists as if he should be excited. But his dumb loopy brain doesn't work this early in the morning. “Its Saturday?” He states in a questionable tone.

Skye laughs again, “Yeeah, and it's also the day your boyfriend comes back from London. Any bells ringing now?”

Will looks up at the ceiling, eyes wide open. His heart starts to race as his brain finally processes the words he heard. Before he could stop himself, his eyes start to tear up. His boyfriend is coming home. He's been gone only for 5 days but in Wills tired mind it suddenly feels like 5 years. 

“W'dubs? You still there?”

Will chokes back his tears, “Y-yeah, yeah sorry. I'm an emotional wreck. Why did you need to tell me that Sam comes back today?”

“Becaauuuse, I'm on my way to get you so we can meet him and the boys at the airport. Because I'm not letting you miss an airport reunited moment.”

“Sky, I can barely stay awake to talk to you, how do you expect me to stand?”

“I'm a freaking magician. Get ready because I'm here.”

Will groaned and let his hand tap the hang up button.

-

“I can't believe you actually dragged me out of my house.”

Will grumbles as he curls up across the back seat. The bright light coming from the street lamps causes his eyes to twitch and sting. He hides his head under the hood of Sam's hoodie. He breathes in the sent of caramel that surrounded him. He smiles and feels his body drift into a sleep. But before he can shut out the world, Skye is shaking him awake and pulling him out of the car. The cold, crisp, air hits Will in the face, causing him to stumble.

Skye holds him steady as she locks the car, “Come on, let's get you back to warmth.” 

The walk to the entrance is a fuzzy blur. Will tries to keep a steady beat in his steps, hoping that his brain won't go against him and shut down.

Will jumps when Skye stops walking. His eyes open just enough for him to glance at his surroundings. The airport was buzzing with noise coming from different things. He hears Skye’s voice and turns to see her. She's blurry but he notices her phone against her ear.

“Hey Sammy! How are you…”

The noises around him start to buzz and turn into gibberish as Will's body shuts down again. He leans against the cold wall, hoping that maybe the sting of uncomfortableness might wake him more. He hugs himself, arms clinging to his sides. He drowns himself in the sent of his boyfriend's hoodie, his mind drifting off to the airport music. One of the last things he hears before he completely zones out is his best friend shouting a familiar name.

Will forces his eyes open, his vision blurry. He focuses on the moving colors, then the yelling. His eyes stick to one specific color of blue coming towards him at lightning speeds, or so he guessed. Will could feel his body start to quiver in response. He hoped it wasn't showing as much as it was on the inside. The blue blob grew bigger and bigger every second. Will started to imagine the outcomes of their collision, most of then he gets injured. He squeezed his eyes shut, placing his arms at his side, ready to take on the incoming speedster.

And then, like a burst of fireworks exploding, he was suddenly surrounded by warmth.

-

Sam is not a morning person.

So when he realized he probably wasn't going to be able to sleep, he wanted to punch the closest thing next to him. He stopped himself, knowing Tristan didn't deserve that.

“Yo, Sammy boy, don't pass out on me. We're almost home.”

Sam rolls his head towards him, “I'm not gonna pass out dude.” He watches as Tristan pulls up the window blind.

Tristan nudges Sam, “Dude look, the sky's getting lighter.”

“Does it look like I care right now Tris?” The wording comes out more grumpy than Sam wanted. Luckily Tristan notices and just shrugs it off with a laugh.

“You should really be more excited to see your favorite person.”

Sam laughs too, “You have no idea how excited I am.” He closes his eyes as he takes in the thought of hugging Will. He can't wait to hug him and not let go. To bury his face in his curls and breathe in the strawberry conditioner. The thought is what keeps him awake, though he knows he'll have to wait till Will wakes up, since he would never be up this early.

“Well, that excitement level should start rising, because we're landing.”

Sam sat up, joining Tristan’s gaze out the window as the airport came into view. Sam could feel his chest flutter and his heart rate rise. He stretched as the intercom lady came on to inform everyone of the landing. 

“Please remain seated until told otherwise, thanks again for joining us this morning!”

Sam pulled out his phone as he rejoin social media. He check the group chat, scrolling through Instagram, and checking to see if anyone else had texted him. A fuzzy feeling travels through his fingers as he notices a text from Will, sent at 10:46 pm;

**AMOR: You'll probably see this when you land so Welcome back!! I hope London was as great as you thought it would be! But I'm happy you're back because I can only live so long without your hand in mine :) I miss you and can't wait to see that smile IRL again. Text me when you see this, so I know you didn't die or anything!!**

Sam lowers his phone, still smiling at the screen. He hesitates to reply, but pulls up the keyboard.

**ME: I miss you too. You have no idea how much I need a Will hug. And I agree, our hands fit perfectly together. I'm loading off the plane now and will be back in town in less than 2 hours. I hope time flies by fast because I'm getting impatient. Okay, see you soon <3**

“Hey, Romeo, let's go get our stuff.”

Sam is pulled back to reality as he looks up at Josh's outreached hand. Sam grabs on and pulls himself up, following the crowd of tired passengers off the plane.

-

“Hey, bro, your phone is going crazy.”

Sam turned to Josh confused until he noticed the various colors coming from his cellular device. He picked it up, swiping right, answering the call, “Hello?”

“Hey Sammy! How are you doing? Welcome back to Florida!” Skye's voice cheerfully cracks from the other side.

Sam smiles, “Hey Skyeler, I'm doing good. Really tired but good. And I'm happy to be back.” He watches Tristan grab their things and give him a thumbs up. Sam nods his head in response and starts to lead everyone to the gate exit. 

“That's great! We missed you! Well, I missed you but not as much as Will missed you. The next time you go anywhere far away, you gotta take him with you. He might die.” 

Sam laughed, “Yeah, I might die too. Can I ask why you're up so early?” He hears a chuckle from the other end.

“I'm your welcoming crew! So, where are you? Cus your surprise is waiting.”

Sam walks through the exit gate and casually looks around for his small friend, “You got me a surprise? Is it a puppy?!” He says with the most sarcastic voice he has right now.

“Man, if I had a puppy, it would be mine. But your surprise is even cuter than a puppy.”

Sam stops against a wall, still scanning the big lounge area, “The only thing cuter than a puppy to me, is my boyfriend, but there is no way you got him here.” 

“I'm a magician, my good friend. Don't underestimate my powers.”

Even though Skye hadn't confirmed it, Sam's stomach began to twist, causing him to feel excited and anxious. He looks back at Tristan and Josh who were carrying a conversation. He then looks forward again, “You didn't.”

“Oh but Sammy boy, I did.” 

Her voice trails off into something Sam can't quite make out. He lowers the phone to make sure the connection is still there. He pulls it back up just in time for Skye to come back.

“You should hurry up and find us, I don't know how much longer Will can stay awake.”

The call ends. Sam slips his phone into his pocket turning to face the other boys. Tristan steps towards him.

“Who was that?”

Sam raises his head, “Skye. She came here to welcome us home.”

Tristan smiles, “Not surprised. She always goes all out. Did she drag your boy into this too?”

Josh chimes in, “Now that would be surprising.”

Sam tries to hide his face, knowing very well it's starting to change into a light pink. His stomach lurched when Tristan called Will his. Sam wraps his arms around his waist, hugging himself, trying to contain the butterflies, “Y-yes, he’s here too.”

Tristan lights up even more, “What!? Dude! What are you waiting for?!” He shoves Sam forward, leaving his things behind, “Go find them! We'll catch up with you guys!”

Sam stumbles forward, catching himself. He feels the uneasiness of stranger's eyes watching him as he walks forward. He scans everything, looking at every detail. He tries to imagine what the two are wearing and wishes Skye had told him. He watches as couples and groups of people cross his path, trying not to trip them or be the one falling. 

He searches for another two minutes then places himself against another wall. His heart starts to sink, as he fiddles with his varsity jacket. He leans against the cold rugged wall, closing his eyes. He listens to little chatter coming from the people passing him. One girl mentioned that she was moving to Paris. Another supposedly left her straightener on. Sam laughed at that one.

A small chime causes Sam to open his eyes. He reached his hand into his pocket, pulling out his phone. He pulled down the notification menu to see a recent message from Skyeler. He clicks on it, opening the chat. His eyes widened.

**The Skye: I can see you ;p**  
**The Skye: Open 👏 Your 👏 Eyes 👏**

Sam's head snaps up, cautiously looking around. It takes him a minute, but he eventually locks onto his ginger head boyfriend. And before he can think any further, before his body gives it a second thought, he pushes himself off the wall and makes his way towards him. He slips through the river of people, reaching out his arms, “WILL!”

He notices Will’s head rising as he slows down to embrace him. 

The two collide, Sam pulling Will into him. His body tingles at the sudden cold put against it. Sam places his hands around Will's waist, planting themselves. He tunes out everyone else's chatter, wanting nothing to ruin this moment. Will moves his head, burrowing it into Sam's shirt, resting on his upper chest. Sam places his head onto the ginger curls he missed so much, breathing in the strawberries.

He could stand like this forever.

-

The scent of caramel filled Will's lungs as he breathed in. His body gravitated forward into Sam, causing a sudden burst of warmth to seep into his skin. Will snuggled his head into Sam's chest, letting his body absorb the energy he lacks. After a few seconds, Will raises his head, turning so he could see those sapphire eyes. He forgot how easy it was to get lost in them. Will smiles when their eyes meet, he missed that too, “Hey.” His voice is soft and quiet, Sam smiles back.

“Hey, sleepy head. Happy to see me?” Sam's voice is gentle and soothing, which Will loves.

Will feels the red in his face grow and he forces his head away, nuzzling Sam's neck, “I'm not sleepy, I'm just w-waking up,” he rolls his head back to see Sam's newly reddened face, “and you already know that answer.” 

Sam lets out a laugh, “I guess you're right.” 

Will closes his eyes, keeping the smile on his face, “Of course I'm right.” He moves his arms, gently dragging his hands across Sam's arms, moving them towards his boyfriends hands. He traces figure eights on the back of Sam's hands, paying attention to his facial expressions. Sam surprises Will by smirking, then flipping his hands so they both can lock with Will's. He slowly slips his fingers in between Will's, causing his face to freeze from the unexpected movements.

Sam brings their hands forward holding them at their sides. Will follows those blue eyes as Sam's face softens. 

“I missed this,” Sam pauses, pulling him closer, “I missed you, W'dubs.”

William steps even closer, “I missed you too.”

“Okay, okay we get it. You're adorable, now where's my hug??”

The two turn and see Skye and the other boys standing watching them. Will huffs and hugs Sam again, glaring at Skye, “He's mine.” The hissing comes a little more threatening than Will wanted but he still stands his ground. Sam plays along, wrapping his arms around Will's waist again.

Skye frowns, “You guys are gross.” She teases, pretending to barf. Tristan pats her shoulder, “Let them be, young grasshopper.”

Sky pushes his hand away with a laugh, “Ha, please don't call me that again.”

Will rolls his eyes as the rest of their friends start a conversation. He raises his hands and cups Sam's face, moving it to face him, “You're the only sane person I know right now.” Will stepped closer to him, closing the gap between them as Sam lets out a soft chuckle. Will wraps his arms around Sam's neck, letting his fingers slip through the boys hair. Sam leans his head forward, resting his forehead against Wills. 

“We should probably get you home.” Sam stares into Wills eyes, “So you can sleep.”

Will frowns, “That's not fuuunn.”

Another laugh comes from Sam, “Okay, what sounds fuuunn to you?”

Will locks eyes with him, staring at the new spark of energy coming from them. Without thinking, Will pulls him in, leaving no room for gaps. Will ignores the rest of the airport, focusing on the fireworks going off in his head. Sam pulled back, taking a breather, but Will kissed him harder. He twitched at Sam's hand tilting his head for a better angle. 

After a few minutes, the two pull back, creating space between them. They stare at each other for another minute before Sam blushes. Will blushes too as he runs his hands through his hair awkwardly as he turns back towards the rest of the group, “I guess we better get going, huh?”

The group nods and Skye helps Tristan and Josh with the bags. Will starts forward, jumping a little when Sam's hand intertwines with his again. 

“You ready?”

Will nods, “Yeah.”

“Then let's go home.”

Will turns, smiling at him, the butterflies in his stomach fluttering rapidly as he spoke, meaning every word.

“With you, I'm already there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading!!  
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
